Woes of a Demon
by tinkyrae
Summary: Raven is put in charge of Titan's Tower while Robin and Starfire are gone for the weekend. Nothing bad will happen right? BBRae I don't own Teen Titans
1. Chapter 1

"I'm trusting you, Raven out of everyone you're the most trustworthy." The Titan's leader spoke firmly to the goth. Raven stared at the leader pondering the fact the he may have lost all functions of reasoning.

"But-" She started but was cut off by his gloved hand.

"No but's I've been planning this trip for weeks and I know the two boy's won't cross you."

"I can handle Cyborg it's the green one that doesn't listen to me." She stated. Frustration ran through her as she thought about the changeling, since returning from Tokyo, Beast Boy had changed completely. The green teen shot up like bean stalk, almost overnight. He suddenly had burst of confidence and soon didn't care what the others thought of him. He left whatever awkward adolescent behavior in Japan. She had tried to ignore his cockiness but it was hard to miss his lack of morals. She could only guess how many girls had seen the inside of his bedroom, or how many nights he hadn't made it back home at all.

The past year in half had been hard on the two's friendship. Raven hated this new behavior that he had accepted and practiced. She never questioned it though, never spoke a word to anyone about how deep down it killed her to know that he was seeking out all the wrong girls.

Sluts.

Robin let out a sigh and muttered that he would talk to him. Raven just rolled her eyes. With the leader taking the alien princess for an overnight trip, it was going to turn into two lonely days for Raven. She may be able to convince Cyborg to hang out with her but even that was going to be a stretch since as of late the robot man had taken fondly to a member at the Titan's East. So with Cyborg being preoccupied and the foolish one doing god knows what with god knows who, that left just her. Omitted once again. It shouldn't have bothered her, she was the one always shutting people out. Would she have it any other way? No, she was the always the lone one. The odd one. Alone all the time. Just like she preferred it, or least how she use to. There was just a huge difference from being alone and being lonely. Sighing softly she accepted Boy Wonder's demands knowing that it was going to be the longest two days of her life.

-

Walking down the hallway Raven pace quicken as she approached the common room. She had just talked to Cyborg, and confirmed her intuition, about a lonely weekend. Cyborg asked, well plead, that with the lack of a leader he too was going to take off for the weekend. With empty promises of owing the mysterious girl, she finally just relinquished to him. How was she suppose to keep him there anyways? He was older and ten times bigger than her. Besides she wasn't going to deny him from seeing someone he truly cared about. She wasn't that mean. So that meant it was just her in the tower. Defending Jump City by herself? Check. Spending the weekend in her bedroom? Double Check.

She rushed into the common room after hearing a loud clatter outside. She stepped in and saw Beast Boy bent over picking up shards of broken glass. Searching the area she noted that there was various items were strewn around the counter. Wondering what on god's green earth he was doing she moved down and towards the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" He jumped at the sound of her voice, sending pieces of glass back on to the ground. Clutching his chest he turned and gazed up at her.

"Jesus Raven, you scared the hell out of me." He replied. He picked up the remaining pieces and with his hands full he stood and walk over to the trash can. He flashed her a grin and moved back to his side of the counter. "I heard that Mr. stick up the ass and his beauty ditz have left the building. It's a miracle right?" A glare formed on her face, the way he talked about their friends was so repulsive. She could only imagine what sort of names he had come up for her.

 _Psychotic Bitch_

Instantly she could his voice in her head as she continued to glare up at him. Fueling the anger she felt for him she moved towards the fridge. Reaching her hand inside she pulled out a small bowl and shut the door. She noticed that he was continuing to make a horrendous mess. Exhaling slowly she fought to pound his cocky ass into the ground right there. She turned on her foot and instead of repeating the unanswered question she decided to stick to the normal behavior that they had developed for each other. "Clean up after yourself." She retorted over her shoulder. Then added, "I'm not your mother." She heard him scoff then mutter under his breath, "Thank god."With her blood boiling she removed herself out and away from the ignorant twit.

That's how it went with them now, don't ask, don't tell. He wasn't going to share his plans for the evening and she was just going to pretend that she didn't care that some sleaze was going to be humping his brains out. It didn't matter. Muttering to herself she smiled, _'Maybe he'll get crabs.'_ Her fingers gently pushed inside the bowl picking up the small blueberry. If he didn't already have some sort of STD, she would be shocked. She popped her favorite fruit into her mouth and walked back towards her room.

-

After letting out some anger and frustration on the punching bag, that ironically was a faded green color, she moved to the shower. Sitting in the shower she found herself wondering if this was something she could expect for the rest of her time as a Titan. Isolated off from the rest of her team. She had fought with herself over and over again on the matter, each time always coming out with the same conclusion. Wincing she looked down at her bloody knuckles and flexed her hand. Maybe she had got a little to far. Focusing on the pain, her skin began to regrow over the cuts. Washing the remaining blood off, she flexed again seeing no more damage. God how she hated that little imbecile. She hated everything about him. From his annoying grin that was constantly plastered on his face, to his absurd remarks that he always threw out at any given time. She hated how he walked around thinking that he was absolutely perfect, and how every girl wanted the perfect night with him. As if a real woman would ever do that. No, only dumb blond bimbos. It made her curious as to what they really wanted, it couldn't be that he was great in bed, and since she never saw them leaving his room, that showed that they weren't looking for bragging purposes. That meant only two things. One the girls were either to drunk to realize that they were letting a green man seduced them, or he had worked out some deal not to get the press involved. She figured it was both cases.

The thing that she absolutely loathed the most was that no matter how many times she fought with herself about it, deep down she didn't hate him at all. Down in her human soul the green obnoxious one had pierced her cold heart. Despite his childish behavior and sudden idiocracy, even she the misunderstood one, had fallen for him.

Climbing out of the shower she dressed quickly hoping to get some tea in before heading in for the night. Stepping into the hall the smell of cheap perfume filled her nose. Raising her hand to her nose she glared at the darkness. That little fucker had brought someone in before it was even dinner time. Contemplating whether tea was actually worth it she decided that it was her home too, she had every right to be here. Shaking out her hair she puffed and began trudging towards the common room. Maybe if she was lucky the girl would get standoffish when she saw another female lived here.

The door opened and Raven eyes took a second to focus. After a brief second she realized that the shapeshifter not only had a girl over, but had many girls over. Her jaw clenched up as she stared. Beast Boy turned and saw the new comer and giggled.

"Ladies this is Raven." He introduced "Raven meet the ladies." Six girls turned and all gaped at her. They were all blond, and skinny. ' _figures.'_ she thought. Most glared but there were two that did wave towards her. After a few seconds of letting the shock wear off, Raven moved down the stairs and to her tea cabinet. She ignored the girls snickers and instead tried to add up the number of IQ's that were in the room. Besides hers, she came up with a good solid 140, and that was being nice. Grabbing her mug and tea she waited as the water boiled.

"Who invited the goth chick?" came a whisper. Raven could only smirk slightly. ' _Oh please let this turn into an awkward conversation.'_ she begged. Hearing Beast Boy mutter something under his breath and then she heard the another girl speak up.

"Is this the girl that you were telling us about, you know the one who can't feel empathy?"

Well that took the number down to a 120. She shook her head and poured in the boiling water. So Beast Boy was the same no matter who he was with. He never knew quite how to shut up. Her anger peaking she realized how she could turn this situation around.

"She my team-" Raven turned with her mug and cut Beast Boy off.

"Please, Beast Boy, don't be modest!" She spoke carefully using this to advantage. "I'm sure you all have heard all about me." Her hand raised to her chest as she played the part. Confused looks formed on all their faces as some turned towards Beast Boy for explanation. A weird "uh" sounded off from his green lips as he wasn't sure what to say.

Catching his eye she smirked slightly, "I'm sure that Beast Boy has told you all about our wild nights together. You may have experience all his weird fantasies for yourselves, but if you haven't, consider yourself lucky." An awkward silence could be felt in the small room, which only made Raven go on with her act. "Now don't get me wrong he tries his best but him being part animal doesn't help in the bedroom area. When all the parts are working properly the poor guy has to overcompensate for his lack of a penis." A small gasp sounded off from the group. "Anyways, you guys have fun, and be sure to use protection, heavens knows how many girls have been dissatisfied by this _green machine_." With a swift nod towards Beast Boy, who was now sporting a new mortified look, Raven walked out of the over crowded room.

Gratification pumped through Raven as she walked down the hall towards her bed room. She was just near her door when she heard a growl. Glaring she turned towards the noise.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Beast Boy yelled

"Oh besides the usual? Or do you mean something else?"

"I can't believe you did that! All those girls left and now I look like a total freak." He spat he towered over her causing her back up into the door.

"Feels good huh? Being The freak." She retorted He scoffed and glared down at her

"Something is wrong with you."

"Yeah? And please tell me, oh wise one, something I don't know." Scoffing at him she gritted her teeth at him. "Jump city is full of girls with daddy issues I'm sure you can still get some new STD before the night is over."

"Jealous bitch." Ah there it was the name calling that she was so use to. She chuckled under her breath.

"See actually that's were you're mistaken. I'm not jealous of you, I could have any guy that I want or girl for that matter, unlike you I'm mature. I don't need sexual pleasure to fix my insecurities." She remarked. Her heart was pounding hard in her rib cage, the lights began to flicker from her magic. It was a warning that if he continued to push her it wouldn't be long before all the bulbs would burst.

"You can have anyone? Bull shit, You can't even get a second glance." It was a low blow coming from him, but what was she to expect, his hatred for her had only grow over the past years. His chest was heaving in and out so hard it was lightly brushing against hers with every inhaled breath he took.

"You of all people would know what it's like to have second glances huh? People can't stop ogling you when ever you walk by. Tell me Greenie, what's that like?" She seethed at him. Standing on her tip toes she could smell the scent of his cinnamon tooth paste. Curse the fact that he had grown up. It was much easier to hate him when he smelled of old gym socks, and tofu. Narrowing his eyes he slammed his hand against the door nearly missing her ear. She didn't even blink as he spat out the next words,

"I'm sure it doesn't compare to being a _demon._ "

Pop!

The whole hallway blacked as light bulbs exploded in cased in black energy.

"Leave me the fuck alone." She whispered. Glaring at him she then melted into her door. He slammed his fist again on the door and shouted, "Fuck you!" He knew it was childish of him but he didn't care he was going to be damned if she got in the final word.

Huffing softly she stood inside her room. Her hands were white knuckled as she fumed. How dare he talk to her like that. He was suppose to be her friend. With her left hand, she unclenched and forcefully wiped away the single tear that had leaked out. So much for a peaceful night. Shaking softly with a red face, she moved towards her bed. Sleep wasn't going to come easy as the sound of his voice played like a record that had a scratch, over and over in her head. _'Being a demon, demon, demon.'_


	2. Chapter 2

Raven opened her eyes to a very dim lit room. Perplexed she moved her head back a forth trying to recall what had happened. Noticing the tile walls she wondered what place would have tile on the walls. Was it some sort of bathroom or locker room? Her nose picked up a sudden scent of decay and blood. A stomach churning odor. She began to search the floor for evidence of the sharp smell. A small whine from a far corner caught her ears. Perking up to the noise she began to slowly make her way over to the sound. It was hard to make out anything in the dark corner. "Hello?" she breathed not hearing anything she took more steps until she finally was able to see what had made the noise.

Hunched over was her friend and teammate, Beast Boy. From what she could see of him, his uniform shredded to pieces. It was hard to make out in the light but it seemed that his body was badly bruised. Moving forward again, she nearly lost her footing almost slipping. She looked down to see the cause, a dark red thick puddle. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as her nose told her what the foreign substance was. Panic rising inside her she gently raised her hand. Touching the changeling's shoulder she felt him shutter underneath. "Gar?" She whispered.

The green one growled loudly reacting to her gesture. Withdrawing her hand for a moment she huffed and forcefully grabbed on to him. Forcing him to face her, she finally saw a horrific sight. The poor man's face had been completely demolished. Taken a back at the sight she stared at him in horror. His once handsome face had been erased and a new one had been formed. His face showed signs of broken bones and dried blood caked the rest of his once green skin. His eyes were black slits as he glared up at her.

"Come back for more?" He choked out. Her hand rose to her mouth as she gawked at him.

"Whaatt-" She stuttered. "What happened to you?" He scoffed at her and then forced himself to sit up.

"Oh are we playing new game now? As if you don't know." He bit back at her. Frowning she wondered what in hell had happened. Why were they trapped in this place? What had happened to her teammate? As she stared at the floor she suddenly was hit with a powerful unseen force. Clenching her chest she grunted softly. She never had felt anything like this before. The emotion that had affected her was pure and unwavering hatred. Loathing, despising, disgusting hatred. She lifted her head, gazing at Beast Boy. Tears began to form in her eyes as she knew who she was reading.

"Beast Boy, I-" She stopped not sure what she was sorry for. The two had fought so often and never, not once had he ever emitted such emotion for her. The emotion was so strong it was making her physically sick.

"Why don't you leave me alone to die?!" He shouted. A soft sob escaped from her lips, tears streamed down her face.

"Beast Boy, I don't know what happened, but I just want you to know that, you're my friend. I lov-"

"God your pathetic." A new voice spoke cutting her off mid word. Raven head shifted as she looked over her left shoulder. Standing in the middle of the room was a cloaked figure. The red cloak was just as dark as the blood that was on the floor. Gritting her teeth Raven glared at the new figure. "Seriously, Rae Rae..." The voice taunted. "I expect better from you."

"What the fuck do you want?" Raven snapped

"I don't want anything, I just came to check on the green little worm." Another growl erupted from the corner, leaving a hole in Raven's chest.

"What did you do to him?" She questioned. The mysterious girl began to laugh. With a one swift motion the girl removed her hood revealing herself. A gasp echoed on the walls, Raven stared in horror.

"I think you mean what did _you_ do to him." Smirking softly Raven realized that she was talking to herself, the evil part of her. Swallowing down the sickness she had began to feel she tried to focus on something else.

"You really are so weak, I mean come on, you juts let him treat you like that?" Evil Raven spoke "You're the most powerful Titan, hell the most powerful being on this planet and yet you once again let your damn emotions get in the way. So I decided to help." A malicious grin formed on her lips. Raven stood up and moved over to Beast Boy. Gently reaching around him she began to try to pick him up.

"Let's go." She whispered. "I'm going to get you out of here, heal you." Beast Boy began to grunt and thrash around.

"No!" He yelled Fighting against her, she finally let go of him and looked at him with a somber face.

"Please don't do this." She asked.

"Don't you see?! I fucking hate you! I don't want your help!" The green one snapped her stomach twisted inside as her eyes pleaded with him. A soft chuckle, reminded her that they weren't alone.

"See? He hates you! He will never love you. You're just a demon to him." Red Raven exclaimed.

"Stop it." Raven whispered. Her hands covered her ears to block out the noise. _You're just a demon, a demon, you're fucking demon Raven._

-

Amethyst eyes opened quickly, abruptly ending the nightmare. With her head glued to the pillow, her hair clung to her sweaty face. Respiring loudly her hand moved to her forehead. Her heart threatening to pound right out of her chest she began chanting her spells to herself. Although the her vocalizing whispers were helping to calm her down, her heart continued to pummeled into her ribs. Her thoughts began to plead for her to find him. She needed to talk to him, just explain her actions. She knew her efforts would most likely end into another giant fight but with the sound of blood pumping loud in her ears she didn't care. Her nightmare was having a terrible effect on her.

Kicking off her blankets and sheets she sat up and stared at her room. Once again her statues had been shattered into a million pieces, books had been ripped off their shelves. It looked like most of her candles had been thrown against the walls leaving remnants of wax. This was the cause of the horrific nightmare. Sighing she decided to clean up at different time. Using her powers she removed the sweat that had collected on her brow and chest. Just doing this made her feel better. Looking down she didn't see the need to change from her tank top and short shorts. Rising and moving towards the door she hoped that he would be at least willing to listen to her. Her hand stopped short of pressing the door open, _'God what if he's with someone right now?'_ She began to wonder what she would do and say if she went to his room and found the ungodly sight. Choosing to fight against her better judgment her hand pressed the button.

The door opened, there on the other side was the one she had been seeking out. He stood just inches from her, his face surprised that the door had opened. With his arm raised and hand in a fist as if he was about to knock on her door. Lowering his hand his eyes shifted down towards the floor. Regret burned on his cheeks. Her chest felt like it was on fire as she peered up at him.

"Gar?" She spoke softly. His normal happy carefree nature had disappeared, only emptiness remained. Making her stomach drop she waited for him to say anything.

"I just came by to tell you that I'm leaving." Confusion made its way in to her brain. With a furrowed brow she looked up at him.

"What?" she questioned. He gulped and bit the inside of his cheek.

"I said, I'm leaving." He repeated. Her eyes began to dilate as she noted the seriousness in his voice.

"Where are you going?" Feeling her heart shift into over drive she felt a sudden need to keep him there.

"I'm going to get away for a while." Beast Boy replied. Shoving his hands into his pockets, his eyes began to search hers. He didn't know what he kind of reaction he would get from her.

"What do you mean? You're quitting the team?!" Her normal monotone voice was higher then usual, not sounding like her at all. Letting out a long drawn out sigh he licked his lips.

"I just need to clear my head for a while. I emailed Dick about it, so I just wanted to inform you as well." He explained. Her mouth hung open as shock ran through her body. Not getting any more questions from he nodded and turned slightly. "Well goodbye."

"No! Wait." She exclaimed. Moving out of her room she dashed after him. Catching his forearm she pulled him back around to face her. "Can we just please talk for a minute?" She asked. Hoping he would at least hear her out, she need to convince him to stay at the tower. There was no way she would be able to have any peace if he just left like this. After shifting his weight he nodded. Feeling slightly relieved she offered a small tired smile.

"I just wanted to apologize for my behavior." She paused catching his eye. "I should have just minded my own business." instead of accepting the apology with a goofy grin and a snide remark, he just frowned at her.

"Let's just drop it okay?" Now the frown had appeared on her face. What was bothering him? Why did he feel the need to shut her out? So many questions were popping into her brain like popcorn. Why after all these years had he turned into the biggest dick in history? She then felt him begin to turn away from her touch.

With her brain clouded by all the emotions she was feeling from him and herself. She found herself doing things before she had time to even think about them. She had to make him stay, make him understand. She needed to understand what had happened over the last year in half. With one hand on the inside of his forearm the other one slid slowly up his chest. Wonderment appeared on his face as she moved her right hand up and rested it on his neck. She never had been this close to him intentionally. Staring deep into his green pools she pulled down on his neck. Pressing her lips on to his, she held her position. After a short moment of feeling his lips on hers, she moved her head to the right, breaking the kiss. Her eyes gazed at his green lips. They were as perfect as she had dreamed they would be. His eyes fluttered open as his lips buzzed.

"Stay with me." she softly begged. Blinking a few times the confused look stayed on his face as he whispered.

"Let's go to roof."

-

Hot summer day's in Jump City, resulted in hot nights. Opening the door Raven made her way to her favorite spot with a green bean following close behind her. Guessing it was around 3 am Raven sighed at the view in front of her. This was ten times better then forcing her unquiet thoughts back into the arms of more nightmares. It was dark and if not for the fact of the moon was big a full it would be pitch black. With her eyes focus on the moon she couldn't help but smile feeling him sit down by her.

"Can I ask you what happened?" she inquired feeling his eyes on her.

"What do you mean?" Turning towards him she responded to his question.

"You changed, you came back from Tokyo and it was like part of you was left there." Finally catching on he rubbed the back of his neck. He decided to cover by making a excuse.

"I just grew up, Raven, you know that."

"That's not want I'm talking about." She knew that this was going to a sensitive topic with him. She could only hope that he'd be willing to open to her like he had been at one time in their friendship. "I mean what's going on in here?" She placed her hand flat on his heart. "And here?" then raised her other hand and gently touched his head.

Huffing out the breath from his lungs he decided it was time to spill his guts to her. Although he never wanted to mention his dark thoughts to anyone, she was one person besides Cyborg who he felt even remotely comfortable talking to about it. With a brick stuck in his stomach his tongue began to respond to the woman's questions.

"Do you remember when we came back from fighting the brother hood of evil? That day that I saw her?" Raven immediately knew exactly whom he was talking about. The petite blond had cause so much trouble in their lives. Even after she had sacrificed herself, Raven admitted that she figured the heartache of her would finally be able to heal. She couldn't forget the day even if she had tried. It was first day that she finally admitted to herself that she had some sort of feeling for the green one. With Jealous thoughts she began to wonder if the blond was going to make come back into their lives, into his heart. Nodding for him to go on, he sighed again and continued the story.

"Well it was like I had opened new wounds. Wounds that I forgot I had. Then she didn't remember us, she didn't remember me." He spoke softly looking down at his hands. "I tried to forget about it. I forced it down and focused on other things. When we went to Japan I was exposed to what it was like to have girls actually like me, like obsessed over me."

"Beast Boy, those girls are just fan girls they only like you because you're a superhero."

"Don't you think I know that?" He said suddenly and angrily. Catching her hurt look he raised his hand to his mouth. Forcing the anger back down he paused before going on. "I haven't told anyone this, not even Cy, but after we came home, I went to visit her. I don't know what I was expecting, I guess maybe I had hoped that this time she would accept me, want to be my friend again. I was so stuck on her I just couldn't stop. I made it to the school, and that's when I saw her. She entertaining a blond jock guy, with her tongue." He shuttered at the thought. Even though the air was warm he still had goosebumps that arose on his skin. She could feel his uneasiness and couldn't help but pity him. She knew all too well what it was like to see someone you care about, choose to be with someone else. She had been dealing with it for a years now.

"It was that moment I knew, I needed to forget. I needed to move on. So I began to bulk up, grow stronger and thanks to puberty finally catching up to me, taller as well. It wasn't long before I started seeking out girls, girls that looked just like her. I figured if I couldn't have her, I'd find someone else. Someone better. Sex and alcohol just filled the ache that I've been feeling." Letting it all out he had to exhale realizing that he had been holding his breath. They sat in silence letting the feeling linger in the air. She didn't know how long they had been sitting there but she didn't mind the quiet. She honestly didn't know what to say. While her mind was ready to pop out logical theories, her heart wanted to scream out in frustration. He was so foolish, if he had just come to her, told her what was going on, she could have helped. She bit her tongue knowing neither one was going to help him. Finally he sniffed the air and covered his eyes with his palms.

"I guess I'm not good and handling my inter dem..." He paused feeling her shift uneasily. "My inter monsters." A large lump formed in his throat, pressing deep into his emotions. With a shaking hand she reached out and gently grabbed his hand. Pulling it away from his face she turned her head to the right to look at those eyes of his. Grateful that he hadn't said the damn "D" word she pulled his hand into her lap.

"Can I help you with them?" She asked softly.

"How can you do that?"

"I have lots of experience with it." She answered turning his hand around she started to trace the lines in his palms. "You've already done the first step, admitting you have a problem."

With little sparks from her fingers he couldn't help but watch her fingers dance. "What else?" He asked not wanting her stop he was entrance by the feeling of her smooth skin.

"Well I find that expressing yourself helps, talking to someone you trust. Finding an abditory can also be useful."

"A whatory?" he asked confused. This made her softly chuckle. How silly of her, speaking in Latin to him.

"Abditory is a hiding place, somewhere you can think and be alone preferably away from the outside world." She explained. Smiling softly he nodded. Slowly she stopped tracing and just let his hand rest on her leg. She was lost in thought before his voice pulled her back.

"It's you're turn to spill Rae, how long have you wanted to jump my bones?" he jested raising his hand off her leg he gently nudged her with his elbow.

"Stop." She warned. Not finding his jokes funny at all. He started to laugh, which made her smile. It was the same laugh she hadn't heard in a long while. The same one that had been lost in somewhere deep inside.

"Seriously though," He pressed grinning hugely at her. "It's the ears huh?"

"Oh my god." Raven stated rolling her eyes. How did this happen? One moment they were having a nice conversation and now she wanted to strangle him. Ignoring his taunts she composed herself and got to her feet. Her rear was a tingly from sitting so long on the hard ground. It was late and she wanted to get some sleep in before the sun was going to awake her in just a few hours. Noticing her exit he spoke up,

"I just wish I would have know sooner. I would have made very different choices." With his voice sounding far away she took the liberty of leaving the conversation on a lighter note.

"Yeah? You mean you wouldn't have tried to get every sexual disease known to man?" snickering softly he exclaimed

"Hey! Give me some credit I was smart when it came to that kind of stuff." Not needing any further explanation to that she rose her hand up to stop him from continuing.

"You're bed is calling you." she advised

"Damn I was hoping your bed was the one that was calling-" He suddenly felt her powers gently pushing him off the edge of the tower. "Okay! Okay! I'm sorry I'll stop! Rae!" He screamed. Scrabbling away from the edge he fought to stay on.

Smirking softly to herself she let go of him. Walking back inside she felt exhaustion take over. Scared of the unknown she couldn't help but feel a tad bit hopeful. She had finally gotten through to the changeling. Things could only go up from here. Nearing her bedroom she sighed seeing the familiar name on the door. She reached out to touch the button only caught off guard by a green hand. With a steady motion, like he had done it many times before, he spun her around to face him. Pulling her in tightly she could feel his steady muscles cradling her. His stare never unlocking from hers.

"Good night Raven." He whispered. He then silenced all her thoughts with one swift action. He didn't share on the roof how long he had wanted to do this, how he was positive he never would. Keeping her there he gently began to open the kiss. Eager to taste the honey that he had constantly smelled. Feeling her react to him, she moved her hands up pressing into him. Her fingers began to muss his hair. This action sent sparks straight into his brain, leaving him lightheaded.

They kissed until he was sure he would die from lack of oxygen, not to mention what her kiss was doing to him. Pulling away he left her standing in the hall with her heart hammering and her chest heaving for air. Letting the sensitive and tingly feeling stay on her lips she finally whispered, "Good night Gar," then left woes of herself outside the door.


End file.
